


i wanna touch on you

by underwatr



Series: cybersex [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam Girl AU, Corruption Kink, F/F, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Minor Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, camgirl!jennie, rosé’s name isn’t actually mentioned lol but it’s her, shy!rosé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: jennie thinks about her crush more than she should.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: cybersex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	i wanna touch on you

Jennie was fucking exhausted. She had been up all night because her stream ran long - the big spenders were in, it would be stupid not to - and now she had 20 minutes to get to class on the other side of campus. Luckily for her, the coffee shop on the way was near empty, most people not stupid enough to still be here if they had classes this early. When she walked inside, she was happy to see a familiar face behind the counter.

“Hey, Jennie. The usual?” Jennie nodded, smiling politely and sliding her money across the counter. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Choi Yerim is probably the nicest person Jennie has ever met. She’s friends with almost everyone on campus, runs a free study group for high school kids and, according to Jungeun, she always offers to take the morning shift so everybody else can get enough rest. Jennie watched as Hyejoo - Yerim’s girlfriend - walked behind the counter from where she was cleaning tables, sending a wave Jennie’s way before going to help with her order. Apparently, they had been together since high school; they were _that_ couple, the ones that everyone envied. They were always being cute together, whether it was ordering a hundred roses for the other’s birthday or wearing matching outfits at pride or, like right now, simply giggling together as they made Jennie’s drink. 

(If her heart ached as she watched Hyejoo softly kiss Yerim’s cheek then she didn’t acknowledge it).

”Here you go,” Yerim said with a smile and she handed Jennie her coffee, finally picking up the money Jennie had left on the counter.

”Thank you... keep the change,” and with that, she turned around, walking to class as fast as she could.

Jennie tried not to think about her. At all hours of the day she tried not to think about her but no matter where she was or what she was doing, all she could think about was soft blonde hair, the way it would feel with her hands sliding through it, sometimes she’d imagine gripping it tightly, other times she’d think about slowly stroking it, usually it was accompanied with the image of lips on hers, either hot and feverish with clashes of tongues and teeth, or slow and gentle, giggling between kisses, because she was definitely the type to smile and laugh as she kissed someone. She was always smiling, always laughing, always at a distance, never because of Jennie.

”Could you slow down?” Jennie turned around to see a mop of bright orange hair running towards her. “Since when can you walk so fast?”

”Since I’m _late_ ,” she said, walking at the same speed.

”Yeah, so am I, we’re in the same class, remember,” Jennie ignored her. “What’s wrong with you?”

”I’m just tired,” Jennie grumbled, taking another sip of her coffee, waiting for it to wake her up.

”Yeah, I know, I saw your stream,” Jennie’s head turned to face Lisa so fast she could’ve got whiplash.

”Why were you watching it?”

”Well, I owe you from dinner the other day but PayPal wasn’t working so I just... paid on there,” Lisa said, laughing slightly when Jennie covered her mouth to stop her own laughter being heard by everyone around them.

”Lisa, you do know that we only get 40% of the money from the tips, right?” Lisa’s mouth dropped in shock. “Did you not read the contract?”

”No, I didn’t read the contract, I didn’t think it was that serious,” Jennie laughed harder, almost dropping her coffee.

”I guess you don’t know that they upload our streams to other sites either, then,” Jennie had to turn away from Lisa, the look of pure shock on her face being too much for her. “Come on, we need to hurry up.”

They made it to class a few minutes late but luckily for them the lecturer was running late, so nobody noticed as they slipped in, taking their seats at the back of the lecture theatre. After seeing Lisa was on her phone and not paying attention, Jennie looked across the room, trying to locate the girl that was on her mind all day long. After seeing she wasn’t in her usual spot, Jennie frowned, looking further throughout the room.

_She’s not sick is she?_ Jennie thought, finding her only seconds later - sat next to Jung Jinsoul.

There was nothing wrong with Jinsoul - in fact she was lovely. She bleached her hair probably more than she should but other than that there was nothing wrong with her. The only issue was that Jennie knew that she and Jinsoul had the same crush - and now Jinsoul was sat beside her in their 7am. Jennie dug her nails into her palm for a second before pulling out her phone and turning to Lisa.

”Hey, does Jungeun still have a crush on Jinsoul?” she tried not to sound too suspicious. 

“You think she moved on all of a sudden and didn’t tell you?” Jennie rolled her eyes, turning back to her phone.

”You’re annoying.”

Jennie sent a quick text to Jungeun before looking back over at where Jinsoul was now telling a very animated story. The lecturer came in then, giving Jennie something to concentrate on, though she didn’t think she learned anything through the entire class.

-

Blonde hair was splayed out across Jennie’s bed, long, slender hands pulling at her hair at her own request after seeing them gripping at her bedsheets. Moans were spilling out of the younger’s mouth as Jennie’s fingers entered her repeatedly, her tongue circling the girl’s clit. She apologised for being loud but Jennie didn’t mind one bit. It wasn’t only her first time with a girl or her first time having sex, it was her first time being touched, and Jennie could hardly scold the girl for having a good time, even if it did mean that the people in the other dorms heard just how good Jennie made her feel. After a particularly hard tug to Jennie’s hair, she decided to stop teasing and wrap her mouth around the girl’s clit, shivering when gasps filled her ears as she sucked hard.

Jennie could tell she was close by the way her thighs were tightening around Jennie’s face, making the elder grin, speeding up her movements. The beautiful whines were getting louder, more high pitched, the grip on her hair so tight she thought it might be pulled out. She was close, so so close, she could feel the knot in her stomach tightening, ready to break, there was a loud gasp and-

Jennie arched her back, her toes curling as she moaned loudly, the familiar feeling of euphoria washing over her. She laid there for a few seconds, basking in her high before pulling her hand out of her underwear, untangling her hand from her own hair. She picked up her phone, eyes widening as she realised she only had three minutes to prepare for her show. She got too carried away again. 

_It’s okay_ , she thought, a small smile on her face. _Maybe looking fucked out will make them spend more._

She quickly turned on her laptop, closing all the tabs of her assignments and opening the website that had become so familiar to her. She connected her camera and speaker, quickly testing they were working before checking the time once again. Nine o’clock. Jennie hit the bright red button reading ‘GO LIVE’, feeling herself fade into her other persona, feeling the same wave of excitement she always got as comments started pouring in, her regular viewers knowing her schedule by heart.

”Hey, guys,” she said with a smile. “Sorry, I look a mess, I had a little fun on my own tonight.”

She blocked out the pretty face she’d grown to enjoy so much for a few hours, focusing only on her show. Little did she know, she had a new viewer that night; one with soft blonde hair and a smile that could kill, staring wide eyed at her computer screen in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i am BAD AT ENDINGS but i hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos if you’re feeling kind.
> 
> title; cybersex - doja cat


End file.
